bamanpidermanshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Wanda
is a character in Baman Piderman. She is a love interest for Piderman and was formerly the Happy Winter Friends Wand, hence her name. Character Bio Wanda, also known as Ghost, seems to have first appeared in episode 16, Play Da Song, where her "small ghost" form appeared when Red Squib breaks the Happy Winter Friends wand (hence her name Wanda). Wanda was initially imprisoned in the Winter Friends Wish Baman had, the power of the wand coming from her. Still in the wand, she made Pumkin a new body. Since then she and Pumkin share some sort of psychic connection, as he had constant dreams about the place she would eventually hide. When Red Squib invades Piderman's house Baman uses the wand to attack them, leaving a permanent blue mark on Red Squib. Furious, Red Squib breaks the wand and Wanda is released from it. Wanda makes her first speaking appearance in episode 16, Weirdy Feeling, in which she haunts Piderman, making him feel uneasy. Wanda made her first starring role in Ghost Night, where Wanda is first witnessed in human form. She abducts everyone to a tea party against their will just to be alone with Piderman and then asks if she can live with him. He agrees and she becomes a recurring character. She then appeared in Play Da Concert, where she told Pumkin of how she cured him from rotting. She later helps him overcome his stage fright, and plays the flute in the band. Their friendship makes Squib jealous of them, however Squib gets over it. She also has romantic feelings towards Piderman, as she kisses him in the episode Ghost Night. Appearance Ghost has at least three forms: a sort of nebulous blue face-like form, a much larger full form that looks somewhat human (possibly female), and a human form where she appears as a little girl. Characteristics Wanda makes Piderman have a "weirdy feeling," and she seems particularly interested in him (Piderman). She is believed to be of a mischievous nature. In Ghost Night, she abducts Baman, Pumkin and Squib, leaving Piderman all alone. However, at the end of the episode, it is revealed that they had been sent to a tea party. Moreover, Wanda kissed Piderman after he stated that what she did with his friends "wasn't very nice", which could be a hint that she has a slight girlish personality, no surprise given her appearance and voice of a young girl. It is latered revealed she cured Pumkin and gave him a body, as well as Converse. Later in the series she sends Baman, Piderman, Pumkin, and Squib throughout her world and it ends up at her house with a tea party. Wanda is a trickster; she loves to mess with and often scare people. She is able to make a monster-like face and let out a terrifying roar. She can also be very mysterious, when she introduces herself to Red Squib she gives him a card that is labeled "Wanda" "Ghost" "Hm". She can seem "weirdy" to mostly everyone but she has a helpful and sweet streak to her as well, in Ghost Night 2, she cures Squib's cold, and gives Baman a new pair of shoes. Episode Appearances *Play Da Song (cameo at 2:58) *Weirdy Feeling *Ghost Night (debut) *Play Da Concert *We Hab Da Problem *Ghost Night 2 * Happy Winter Friends (as the Wand) Quotes *"Piderman." *"Hi." *"Pumkin, remember?" *"You remember!" *"Yesss!" *"Ha ha ha!" *"Better." *"Boop!" *"Ooohh." *"Friends." *"Aye Aye, Great Uncle Pumkin! *"AYE AYE!" Trivia Formerly know as Ghost, Lindsay Small-Butera revealed the fitting name Wanda (given her origin from the Happy Winter Fwends wish) after Ghost Night was released.Wanda Reveal Wanda seems to have a strange relationship with Great Uncle Piderman as at the end of the Season 3 Opener she flies through the end of the hall behind this picture frame. Leading to a house just like Piderman's, along with three other houses. Possibly something to do with Piderman's house before his lived there. References Category:Characters